1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high-voltage harness connection structure for an electrically driven vehicle, which connects a battery pack and a power unit via a high voltage harness.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a harness connection structure of the electrically driven vehicle, a structure is known in which a battery-side high-voltage electric connector terminal provided at the front end of a battery pack and a unit-side high-voltage connector terminal provided on a power unit are connected by a high-voltage harness arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2011-20622 A